Second Chances
by Maverick500
Summary: After Angel is killed in the alley, The PTB give him a second chance, and send him back to Sunnydale, where he must figure out what he can do different. Angel/Cordelia pairing. Please R&R Ch. 3 now up
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of BTVS they bewlong to Joss whedon. I'm just borrowing them.

**Prologue:**

Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria stood facing the massive army of demons Wolfram&Hart had set upon them. Illyria glanced at Gunn as she stated, " You are fading fast, you will last ten minutes at best."

Gunn replied as he hefted his trusty hubcap axe, " Well let's make em count."

Spike asked as he glared at the massive army, " In terms of a plan?"

Angel replied, " We fight."

Spike asked, growing irritated, " Bit more specific?"

Angel said, " Well personally I wanna slay the dragon."

Gunn said, " Wish the odds were a little more in our favor."

Spike replied as he switched into game face, " If wishes were horses mate."

Angel said grimly as he too vamped out, " Let's go to work."

And with that they rushed into the hordes of demons. He visiciously attacked a huge centaur, and lopped it's head off. He looked up just in time to see a vampire knock Gunn to the ground, then 8 of them started to feed from him. He was instantly saddened, and enraged by the death of his friend. He rushed over, and quickly dispatched the vampires. He, Spike, and Illyria regrouped after a while, Spike asked, Where's Charlie?"

Angel replied, " Dead."

Spike looked down for a moment, then he said through gritted teeth, " Let's finish this."

Angel ndded in agreement, then they all rushed back into battle. He was in a pitched ferocious battle with a towering Scallia Demon, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the dragon tear Illyria apart. He sunk the blade of his sword into the demon's midsection, then kicked the demons body off his sword, and ran to confront the dragon. When he got there he saw the dragon open it's mouth, and let out a great torrent of fire. Before he could warn him Spike was caught in the fiery inferno. He screamed loudly as he turned to dust. Angel felt a cold fury engulf him at the loss of his oldest frind/rival. He roared as he attacked the dragon. He leapt onto it's back, and lopped it's head off. He had just jumped to the ground, when he felt the stake enter his back. Right before he turned to dust he whispered, " Cordelia, Ilove you."

**Who should Angel meet in the higher plane, Cordy, Fred, Wes, or Doyle**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The next thing Ange knew he was standing in a bright white void. He was about to call out, when suddenly a very familair voice spoke, Angel, hello me boyo."

A sad smile graced his lips as he said, " Doyle how are you?"

Doyle replied, " I've been well man. Saw you take on those lawyers, gotta tell ye man, not a good idea takin over Wolfram&Hart."

Angel smirked slightly, and cocked an eybrow as Doyle continued, " Fortunately for you, the Powers are giving you a second chance."

Angel was confused as he askked, " What do you mean I'm getting a second chance?"

Doyle replied, " The powers are going to send you back to when you first went to Sunnydale."

At Angel's very apprehensive look Doyle assured him, " You'll still have all your memories."

At Angel's relieved look Doyle grinned as clicked his fingers, and said, " Off ye go Angell, and good luck."

**Sorry this is so short. Do y'all want me to follw the show, or go AU**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

The next thing Angel knew he was standing in his old apartment. He suddenly remembered this was when Darla, and the Master were trying to bring about the harvest, he grabbed his lether duster, shrugged it on, and hurried to the old church where the master was holed up. He snuck in, and stayed in the shadows until he saw Darla, and the Master appear. He pulled a stake from his pocket, vamped and rushed out to attack them. He dusted 4 of them before anyone even knew he was there. He realized that the Powers let him retain all his skills, and powers he had when he was killed. Darla, and the Master whirled around, and Darla asked sweetly Angelus why are you here?"

Angel drawled as he staked another vamp, " Aw you know, just trying to kill as many of you as I can."

The Master said as he watched his minions attack Angel, " Aw Angelus it is such a shame you have become infected with a soul, you were the best of us."

Angel smirked as he plunged the stake into another vamp as he quipped, " I never knew you cared."

The Master scowled as he hit Angel with a mighty backhand, that sent him flying into a stack of wooden crates. Then he stalked over, and hauled Angel to his feet by his throat. The Master seethed, " you really are a worthless pittiful excuse for a vampire, you kn..."

Angel having grown very tired of hearing the Master, flicked his wrist, and plunged a stake into the ancient vampire's heart, then much to the astonishment of Darla, and the remaing vamps he grabbed a sledgehammer, and pulverized the Master's bones into dust. Then he turned, and glared coldly at Darla. It was almost unreal seeing her alive. The last time he saw her she was about to stake herself, so Connor could be born. He was snapped out of his reverie as Darla charged him. he knocked her aside with a vicious backhand. Then he ran from the warehouse. He was about to head to his apartment, when suddenly he decided to go to the Bronze. He thought he might catch a glimpse of his Cordy. True she wasn't the Cordelia Chase he knew, this was Queen C, the bitch of Sunnydale. But he knew deep down she was still his Cordy. When he got to the Bronze he was about to walk in, when he saw Byffy, Xander, and Willow walk up. He sunk into the shadows until they passed. Then he entered the Bronze, and sat down at the bar, and watched as Cordelia danced with some guy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Buffy hurry around back, and after several minutes decided to follow her. by the time he got there she was fighting three vamps. It never ceased to amaze him, the graceful way in which she fought. She dusted one no problem, but the other two were tag teaming her, so he walked over, and staked the vamp that was about to bite her. Then he pulled her to her feet, and they killed the last remaing vamp together. She smiled as she thanked him. He was about to walk off, when she grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around as she asked, " This is very dangerous why do you do it?"

He gave her a mysterious half smile as he countered, " I could ask the same of you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as she said in a stern voice, " I asked you first?"

He replied, " My family was killed by vampires, so now I kill as many I can."

She nodded as she asked, " How long ago did it happen,

He replied, " A long time ago."

She said, " I'm Buffy."

He said, " I'm Angel, nice to meet you."

And with that he was gone. She searched for him for several minutes, but finally decided to go back inside. Angel watched from his position on the adjoining roof as she slowly went back inside. A voice said behind him, " Think ya can get it right this time kid?"

He turned around, and stared at Whistler as he asked quietly, " You know?"

Whistler replied, " Of course I know kid. I am your guide when it comes to the powers, oh they also wanted me to tell you that the curse has been lifted."

At Angel's haunted expression he clarified, " I mean your soul is permenant, nobody wants Angelus to return."

**I made Angel's soul permenant. Tell me how y'all like it**


End file.
